Night Rain
by WickedSecret
Summary: His heart was made of ice, her fiery soul changed that. He was cold and distant, her love and passion changed that too. He never thought he would love, but she taught him how.   SesshyxOC slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at a Sesshomaru fanfic so don't be to hard on me(technically my second but what ever)  
This is kinda a prologue to "Sesshomaru's love" meaning this is the time in Sesshy's life where he experiences love for the first time. So if he seems a little out of character I'm sorry.  
We also get a look into Amaya's mind and life. I changed her a bit...well mostly just her eyes.  
**Amaya: Goody! I've been waiting for this for ever.  
Me: You and me both. But someone has to have such complicated personality for me to write about...-glares at Sesshomaru-  
Sesshomaru:-says nothing-  
Me: So...read on and enjoy.**_

* * *

She was by far the loveliest creature he had ever seen. Her skin was a soft creamy color, her hair was long and the color of a ravens wing, black that shone blue in the sunlight. Her silver green eyes reflected back the light of the moon under thick, dark lashes, and they looked more silver than green. She wore a soft baby blue kimono that was decorated with darker blue lining that matched the tear drop shaped jewel that hung at her throat. A sheath was attached to her hip, the golden bird that decorated the wood shimmered in the soft white light of the moon. The sword that she held in her hand was pure black, made from a rare black stone that was worth more to the common demon than almost anything, the blade gave off a dark red glow as the blood of the wilder coursed through the sword. It was blades like that that craved the blood of other demons, loved the fight, had a life of it's own. But she seemed to have it completely under control as she stepped over the mangled body of the demon who had the audacity to attack her. He had to admit that she was strong, stronger than he thought.

It was the seventh time in the past month that the two had crossed paths. Weather he was looking to find her, or she him, they always succeeded. Her eyes looked up from her defeated opponent to meet his, a look of self satisfaction was plane on her face.

"You've been following me," She said, speaking for the first time since the two had first encountered. "Lord Sesshomaru." He looked at her, surprised by the fact that she would accuse him of following her when it she was following him. She laughed then and he felt his cold heart get just a little warmer. She sighed and looked him in the eye as she stepped around him. He looked over his shoulder to watch her walk away.

"You accuse me of following you, but then you leave with out another word." He said, turning in her direction. "And you know my name, but I have yet to learn yours." She turned and smiled at him, her amber eyes flashing mischievously.

"My name can be found when the moon is blotted out by the clouds. When the stars cease to glimmer and when the air has chilled. When the thunder crashes over head, and the lightning streaks across the sky. And when the rain falls to wash away the remnants of a bloody battle lost or won. That is when you will learn my name." And then she was gone, like a breath of wind vanishing through the trees with out a trace, leaving Sesshomaru bewildered and intrigued in her wake.

"What a curious woman…" he mumbled quietly to himself, and continued his journey.

* * *

The days passed uneventfully and the thoughts of the mysterious demoness had drifted to the back of his mind, where they stayed. She was no concern of his, nothing but a mere distraction. And yet, somewhere in the deepest part of his mind he wondered just who she was exactly. When the thought made itself to the forefront of his mind he mentally scolded himself, and pushed it away. To keep himself-more his mind-preoccupied, he drowned his thoughts in observations of his surroundings.

The sky was gray with thick storm clouds, and growing darker as night approached. The trees that loomed around him created a shield from the sky, but not a very sufficient one and the chilled air smelled of approaching rain. He stopped and glanced around with bored eyes, readying himself for the battle he knew was coming. A low chuckle came from behind him and he turned slowly to face his enemy. It was a grotesque demon. It's upper body was thick with muscle, and it took on the tint of old blood. It's legs were thinner however, and Sesshomaru pondered how it stood when it was obviously top heavy. From it's thick shoulders sprouted three heads, each with one eye and ugly mouths twisting in anger, showing sharp jagged rows of teeth.

"You have come unto the land of Kimyajyuu without Kimyajuyy's permission. For this you will perish." In the split second before the demon lunged, Sesshomaru found that the demons-meaning Ugly beast- fit him perfectly. Sesshomaru easily dodged the lunge, which was really nothing more than the demon just throwing his body weight around. Every time the demon lunged, Sesshomaru just stepped out of the way, enjoying the game of teasing the desperate beast, and only making it angrier. But after a while he tired of the game of cat and mouse and-with very little effort- he tore through the demons body with his poisonous claws. Kimyajyuu let out one shriek before dissolving into black sludge.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in slight disgust at the stench of the now dead demon. He stepped over the puddle and the sky cracked with thunder. The first drop of rain landed in the blacked puddle, and then the rain came down in a sheet of cold. It didn't bother him however as he made his way through the forest, seeking temporary shelter. Half a mile away there was a cave, hidden below the fallen branches of trees and leaves, camouflaged so well that even he almost missed it. He made his way inside and shook his head, sending water droplets soaring through the air.

The air inside the cave was damp and it smelled strongly of dirt and moss. The wall was jagged in spots, and smooth in others. He stood at the mouth of the cave and just watched the rain as it fell, soaking into the ground and washing away the scents that had once lingered there. Only after a puddle began to form at his feet did he move backwards a step. Thunder crashed and not to long after, bright lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the forest for a split second before vanishing. It was in that moment that the demoness' words played in his mind.

"_My name can be found when the moon is blotted out by the clouds. When the stars cease to glimmer and when the air has chilled. When the thunder crashes over head, and the lightning streaks across the sky. And when the rain falls to wash away the remnants of a bloody battle lost or won. That is when you will learn my name." _

He stared up at the sky, a shadow of a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. It was a cleaver riddle but he had figured it out. With a final glance upward, he made his way to the back of the cave where he sat down and closed his eyes, drifting slowly into unconsciousness. Before he lost his grip on the waking world, his mind whispered one word.

Amaya.

* * *

Amaya walked quietly in the rain, her black hair sticking to her face and neck as the water soaked through. The fabric of her kimono clung to her porcelain skin , and where it would have bothered most other woman, she was unaffected by it. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and raised her face to the sky, the rain falling softly on her face, tickling her eyes and lips as it trailed downward. She swiped the back of her hand across her forehead, moving her bangs. She lowered her face and continued walking, staring intently at the ground.

Her thoughts were clouded with exhaustion and her body ached from her most recent battle with a demon that was by far stronger than she. But someone she managed to defeat it and get away with her life still intact. She touched her shoulder tenderly, feeling the swollen muscle, her fingers came back crimson.

"Damn…" she mumbled. "That hurts."

The rain let up a bit, but the air was still cold which made her muscles ached even more and goose bumps rose on her skin due to her wet clothes. An involuntary shiver rocked her body and she cursed herself for being so weak. She was a rather powerful demon after all and all she could think about was how cold she was and how her muscles ached. She could practically hear her fathers voice, scolding her for worrying about such petty things. She frowned and stepped under a tree to escape from the rain if but for a moment. She touched her cheek, as if the memory of her father brought back the sting of his hand. She stared down at her hands as her mind wandered back to the time of her father.

The sound of metal on metal was a familiar sound as Amaya trained in the ways of the sword with her brother Fudo. Sadly he was far more superior than she and she often got struck down, first by the sword and then by her father who would hit her if she failed during any of her training. Never had he struck her brother and Amaya wondered if it was because he was a skilled melee fighter, or if it was because he was a boy. She remembered how her father would wake her in the middle of the night to fight against her, only to strike her down most of the time. When this happened he would curse her and tell her she was nothing but a disgrace to him, how he wished her mother had given birth to a boy he could be proud of, instead of a pitiful little girl.

She smiled bitterly and looked around.

"Who was the one who survived father?" She asked, looking at the clouded sky. "It was I…and not your precious Fudo who survived. I have grown powerful, more powerful than you even and if I had the chance to strike you down myself for everything you put me through. I would." She drew her sword to admire the black blade. She could feel her blood pulsing through the blade, she could feel that it craved the destruction of demons. But she did not give into it's hunger. Instead she just sheathed it and stepped back out into the rain.

As she traveled upward the air got colder, which it tended to do when she climbed mountains. The rain finally let up but Amaya was still chilled to the bone. She lowered her head against the misty rain and sighed. But then her head snapped up and she grinned. There was a hot spring not to far away and it was sheltered by the cliffs above it.

"Warmth. Wonderful warmth. And the hot rocks will dry my clothing for sure." She shivered with a smile. Sighing softly, she ran her fingers through her thick we hair and turned off the path and into the thick underbrush on the forest floor. As she walked she felt the air temperature change slightly and she could see the steamy hot springs. "Finally." She sighed, peeling away her soaked clothing, laying them out on the warm rocks that surrounded the pool of hot water. She slid in, hissing in pain as the water burned her icy skin. But soon her body warmed and she was able to relax.

Amaya closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of pine and wet ear, the air still smelled of rain even as the storm moved on eastward. The sky began to clear and the moon peaked through the clouds to reflect off the rippling pool. Behind her closed lids, Amaya could picture her mother.

Tall and elegant, draped in expensive and extravagant clothing, her sliver green eyes so kind and loving and trusting. Her hair, pin straight and such a dark shade of black it shone blue, like Amaya's. And then there was the woman that she had only heard of. A warrior in skin tight fabric with blood red armor protecting her. Her black hair pulled back from her face in a twisting tail behind her head. Her eyes were wild and dark with blood lust. That was the powerful demoness that her father mated, only to produce both Amaya and her brother.

A hot tear trickled down Amaya's cheek.

_**/Flash back\**_  
_** "Momma!" Amaya wailed as she ran into the garden. Tears streamed down her pale and dusty cheeks, spilling from her silver-green orbs inherited from her mother. A dark purple bruise was forming on her jaw. **_  
_** "Amaya, what happened?" Her mother gasped, her silvery eyes widening in horror. **_  
_** "Papa…he hit me." She sobbed. Her mother pressed a cool hand against Amaya's swelling jaw. "He was teaching Fudo nii-san and me how to hold a sword right and I didn't do it right so he hit me." She sniffled. Her mother's eyes darkened ever so slightly. **_  
_** "Stay here, Love. I'm going to have a talk with your father." Amaya nodded. Her mother stood and vanished. Amaya could hear her growling curses as she went in search of her mate. As the yelling began Amaya crawled into a small hole at the base of a tall tree at the edge of the garden. She curled into a tight ball and tried to block out the growling and snarling and most of all the yelling.\\**_

When Amaya opened her eyes the sky was clear of all storm clouds and the moon was shining brightly down. The air had warmed and she could hear the nocturnal creatures stirring. Even the demons were venturing out of their shelter and Amaya took that as a sign to be on her way. She scrubbed away the dir t and grime from her days travels and quickly stepped out of the hot water. Her cloths were still damp but the cool cloth felt like heaven against her now to hot skin.

The air stilled and the hairs on the back of her next stood as if the air was laced with electricity. Slowly she reached for her sword, listening carefully to her surroundings. The demonic aura was overpowering hers, and she knew if she got into a fight with what ever demon was lurking in the shadows she would either die, or get a way with her live in tatters. She let out her breath and as she did, she heard her visitor do the same. In a flash she had her sword out of her sheath and the blade was pointing in the direction she heard the demon. The blood caused the sword to give off and eerie red glow as it pulsated through the blade. She stood and she waited.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's the second chapter. Just thought I'd point out the obvious and let you know that I do not own InuYasha or the characters. Amaya is the only character I own. I mean if I owned InuYasha do you really think I'd be here writing about Sesshomaru? No. I'd be poking him with a stick.  
__**Sesshomaru: I wouldn't allow you to poke me with : You would if I threatened to erase you from existence.  
Amaya:…She got you there Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru: Silence. Both of you.  
**__Sorry this took me so long! Bad writers block and a case of Uncooperative Muse__**.  


* * *

  
**_

Her eyes had darkened to almost an emerald green and Sesshomaru could smell her unease and her frustration. He felt the corner of his mouth turn up into a smirk. He waited, masked by the shadows, to see if she would drop her sword and turn away. But she didn't. She waited for him to step forward, her hold on her blade never faltering. Her face was a blank mask as cold as granite, her eyes were two dark jewels, narrowed and unblinking. He had to admit, she _was_ strong, both mentally and physically.

They stood for several more minutes, locked in silent combat with each other. Neither moving. Neither wanting to give up and lose.

**Come now Sesshomaru.** Whispered a voice with in the back of his mind, a voice of reason. **I think you've made her suffer long enough. Look, her arm is shaking. **Sure enough, when Sesshomaru looked at Amaya's arm he could see the muscles twitching under her skin. This amused him slightly, but he composed himself and decided to let her win this once. And with that decision made he stepped from the shadows of the trees above and into the moonlight. With amber eyes he watched as her body relaxed and her arm dropped to her side. With a relived sigh she sheathed her sword, he face twisting in discomfort when she moved her arm.

"I was afraid I scared you off." She said simply. Sesshomaru just snorted in response, not amused that she thought she could scare him off. "Are you following me again?"

"Not in the slightest." He said lowly. She smiled then, obviously amused by something. This irritated him more than it should of, and he found himself narrowing his eyes in her direction. She laughed at this and turned her head to grab a red ribbon off of one of the rocks.

"Come now Sesshomaru. You don't frighten-" She turned her attention back to the male demon only to find that he know stood directly in front of her, his amber colored eyes were hard, emotionless. She let out a small yelp of surprise and stepped back.

"You were saying?" For a moment his mask vanished and she could see the dark amusement in those cold eyes. Her lips pulled back over her teeth and she snarled with irritation. The amusement was gone then and she stepped around Sesshomaru, tying her thick black hair back with the ribbon.

"I was informing you to the fact that you don't frighten me. Surprise? Yes. Irritate? Of course, but you have never frightened me." She said, turning her silver-green orbs to his face. He said nothing then and Amaya decided to take her leave. She scanned her surroundings carefully. There was a village of demon slayers a few miles to the east, so she had to make sure she kept away as her body could not take on any demon slayers right now. She sighed and decided she would take her chances.

"Irritate? How is it that this Sesshomaru irritates you?" Amaya stopped and looked over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru was still standing by the hot spring. He had one eyebrow arched in slight confusion, though his eyes showed no emotion. Amaya turned swiftly on her heels, her hair fanning out and landing over her shoulder. Sesshomaru felt something strange in the pit of his stomach, but he chose to ignore it. Amaya watched him closely for a moment.

"You irritate me by just being you." She said with out hesitation. Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen in surprise at the statement, as no one dared speak to him in that manor. "And that's all there is to it." Her eyes were blazing brightly and Sesshomaru was aware that she was recovering from what ever had weakened her body. She smiled then, and it wasn't a pleasant smile either. "Now. If you'll excuse me." She turned again and this time vanished into the shadows. It was nearly impossible for Sesshomaru to fight the urge to follow her, but some how he managed to turn and walk in the opposite direction.

* * *

Amaya stepped through the darkness cautiously, eyeing her surroundings. The last time she had ventured to this side of the mountain she was frustrated by the fact that she had lost a battle with another demon and had been humiliated beyond belief. So she took her anger out on the villagers, slaughtering over a dozen people for no reason. Ever since the demon slayers had been on the look out for her so that they could rid the world of her for good. Amaya found herself grinning at this thought. They may have been well trained, but she had been around for over a century. She could crush them like they were bugs.

She felt her sword, Hou-ou, begin to tremble on her hip. She heard the rattling of a chain before she saw the blade of a Kusarigama flying her way. She jumped back, drawing her sword and blocking the blade quickly. The blade was pulled back and it vanished into the tree tops. Amaya scanned the shadows, cursing herself. If only she had been paying attention! She could smell them now, the four demon slayers that lurked in the trees. They kept moving, trying to confuse her. With an irritated snarl Amaya closed her eyes and listened. She had to admit, these ones were good at what they did, unlike others she had come in contact with. There was a sharp in take of breath to her right, about thirty feet behind her. _There!_ Her mind screamed.

Sheathing her sword, Amaya pushed off the ground with the heel of her foot, spinning in mid air. The demon slayer had only a second to act, and he didn't act fast enough. Amaya's clawed fingers wrapped around his throat and with a snarl she whipped him out of the tree, sending him crashing into the ground below. She heard his weak bones snap under the force but she knew he wasn't dead, for she could still hear his heart beat. From across the way an arrow shot out of the trees, but she sliced it in half before it got to her body. She grinned to herself, as this would be the first time she would face a demon slayer who was trained with a bow and arrow. While lost in her thoughts another arrow had been fired. She jumped up to a higher tree branch, cursing herself.

Everything grew still again and she knew the slayers were slowly making their way toward her.

"Oh what to do…what to do?" She whispered, her eyes darting back and forth. She could hear one of the slayers coming around on her right. By the sound of the breathing and the way the weight was thrown from tree to tree she guessed that it was a male, younger and less experienced than the other, for she heard no sound to specify in which direction the other was coming from. The wind shifted and she inhaled deeply. A female was coming in from behind her. "But that's only three…" She mumbled, her eyes widening. The fourth was hiding, waiting for the other two to chase her out before attacking. She smirked. It was a good plan, she had to admit. Good but stupid. Closing her eyes she focused.

_They've stopped._ She realized with slight surprise. The two slayers had stopped in their tracks while she just stood in the tree waiting. The third was still out cold and the fourth was still hiding. Carefully she drew her sword again. Holding it parallel to the ground she called,

"Wings of the Phoenix!" She swung her blade in an arch, watching as the fire came to life and sailed across the opening between the line of trees, taking the form of a great bird of fire before crashing into the timber it was aimed for. There was a startled gasp from behind her, a good ten feet away. Amaya watched as the trees caught on fire, burning out quickly as the attack subsided. So was the will of Hou-ou. "I know your behind me." She said calmly, knowing very well that the demon slayers could hear her. "And to be quite frank I really don't want to waste any more of my energy on your silly game. Now, I'm going to get down from this tree and walk away. Attempt to attack me and you will be met by the flames of my blade."

"Like Hell you're walking away!" It was the younger male who yelled out to her, before leaping toward her from the tree. Amaya snarled and swung her blade again, severing the hand which gripped the boys Katana. He screamed and crashed to the ground, snapping his neck when he landed. Amaya glared down at the corpse and shook her head as the other slayer let out a scream.

"Brother!" She cried, leaping from her hiding place. She landed beside her fallen sibling, sobbing. But her sobs turned to screams of rage as she turned her eyes to Amaya, drawing back and shooting an arrow. Amaya hissed as the arrow lodged itself into her shoulder. "Evil wretch! I'll kill you for this!" She screamed, launching herself upwards. Amaya stood where she was and waited. As the girl came close enough Amaya grabbed her by her throat, tightening her hold on the girls windpipe. She struggled in vain, clawing at Amaya's hand.

"Now unless you want to end up like your brother I suggest you take your comrades back to your village. Let your people know that Amaya of the Rain will not tolerate weakling mortal attempts to slay her. Do you understand me?" The girl-though still choking- glared at the she demon. Amaya tightened her hold. "I said do you understand me , whelp?" This time the girl nodded and Amaya dropped her to the ground, watching as she choked in oxygen. She stepped out of the tree and around the demon slayers, tearing the arrow out of her flesh and dropping it to the ground. Before walking away she heard the female yell out a threat, but she chose to ignore it. Their mild threats didn't worry her any as they weren't strong enough to take her down.

Once she had traveled far enough away she concealed herself behind a thick tree. Resting her head against the rough bark, touching her bleeding shoulder. The poison used on the arrow tip was nothing her body couldn't handle, but the wound still hurt like Hell.

"Damn…" She muttered, resting her bloodied hand against the tree, pushing herself away. "Another good kimono ruined. I'll have to stop by and see Ayaka to get another one made." She shook her head sadly, stumbling through the forest. Her body had gotten to work fighting the poison that had been launched into her system and it was taking a lot of energy out of her. She made her way to a relatively large mountain stream that ran clear and cold through the mountain. Using her good arm she stripped away her clothing until she was standing beside the water in the thin white kimono she wore under her other layers of clothing. She groaned at the sight of the blood and how it had spread from the initial wound, around her breast and onto her right arm.

Stepping away from her clothing, making her way deep into the forest, as far away from the water as she could. She climbed up a pile of jagged rocks, cursing as the climb caused her shoulder to bleed even more. She found it ironic that, while her body was trying to prevent one thing from killing her it wasn't able to prevent another. She kept climbing until she found what she was looking for. A group of flowers, about three inches tall with gray-white petals set nestled in the rocky soil. Picking herself a generous amount of the plant she made her way back to the stream. Once there she dropped the shoulder of her clothing until the wound was exposed. With careful fingers she plucked the leaves of the plant, one after the other, and popped them into her mouth, chewing them carefully while she rinsed the blood from her wound. When she was satisfied that the wound was cleaned enough, she spit the pulp of the leaves into her hands, gingerly applying it to the wound.

Soon the bleeding stopped and Amaya felt the relief wash over her. Settling in the leaves below her and resting her head and back against a tree she closed her eyes. Her body temperature had spiked while it fought off the demon slayer's poison. She was glad to be rid of the thick fabric of her clothing, glad for the soft breeze that seemed to seep through the thin kimono she wore now. Somewhere behind her, someone was walking through the underbrush. She had half a mind to try to fight, but her body couldn't take it right now.

_Let them kill me if they must… _She thought darkly, feeling the rest of her energy disappear. The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was the feeling of someone lifting her from the ground.

* * *

_In case you're wondering, the plant she used to stop the bleeding of her wound was yarrow. I took some research, but I found a plant for her to use.  
:) _


	3. Chapter 3

**_First: Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING! Sadly. Nothing but Amaya and the servants. But I do not own InuYasha.  
Second: So this is where my creativity comes into play. I apologize if you don't like the way I've described the Western Castle. Everyone is different right?  
Thirdly: Sorry about my random use of Japanese terms. I'm still new to using Japanese. Watashi o yurushite kudasai(Please forgive me)_**  
**_Fourthly: Constructive reviews are welcome  
_**

* * *

Amaya awoke slowly, her mind slow to realize that she was no longer sitting beside the stream. Instead, she was lying comfortably in someone's home. Her wound was properly dressed and she found that she was wearing a clean nagajuban, and a fresh kimono was folded neatly beside her head. Pushing herself up she looked around, blinded slightly by the sunlight that poured in from the window. Curious as to her whereabouts, Amaya rose to her feet to get a good look out the window. Though the view was beautiful, Amaya felt unaffected.

Below her rested the ocean, the foaming waves crashed onto the sandy beach before receding back only to attack the shore again. Turning her head she could see that she was actually looking over a tall stone wall, which separated her from the rest of the world. Her eyes swept across the rest of the scene, taking in the beauty of everything. Everything had it's place and it's own unique beauty. However, it was the soft pink cherry blossoms that her eyes were attracted to. As she stared into the garden, her ears perked when she heard footsteps approaching. Before the visitor had time to announce their presence Amaya called out,

"Enter." The door to the room she was opened slowly, and Amaya realized it was not the screen that was found in almost all large homes through out Japan, but instead a heavy wooden door. A woman stood there, her violet colored eyes were half closed, as if she were tired or bored. Her hair was the color of storm clouds, not gray but not completely black either. She wasn't much taller than Amaya, nor did she look much older, as Amaya's age had been mistaken by mortals many times in the past. Especially by those who couldn't fathom that she was a demon who had lived for nearly one hundred and fifty years, for they only saw her physical age, which appeared to be no older than seventeen. And just like her, this woman was a demon, who could have been much older than Amaya was. However, she didn't look it. The woman bowed respectfully, which Amaya returned with a dip of her head.

"How are your wounds this morning Lady Amaya?" She asked, stepping inside and turning to close the door. Her voice was soft and warm, unlike her eyes.

"They're fine. Thank you." Amaya answered, watching the woman closely and feeling very confused. The woman lifted the kimono from the ground, offering to help Amaya dress in order to spare her wounded shoulder. Amaya accepted the offer and allowed herself to be dressed by this stranger. "Tell me…how is it you know my name?" She asked as the woman finished tying her obi.

"Lord Sesshomaru told me." She answered. Amaya stiffened and turned slowly, looking the woman in the eye.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked twice as confused as she had been. "Where-Where am I?"

The woman let out a soft sigh and smoothed out the fabric of the clothing Amaya wore. "You are a guest in the Western Castle. Lord Sesshomaru has ordered me to take care of you until you are well enough." She answered. Amaya just stared at the woman, dumbfounded. Why would Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western land, one of the coldest and most heartless demons she had ever encountered care weather or not she was properly taken care of? Why? As if reading the questions in Amaya's eyes the woman let out a small laugh. "You intrigue him, though he'll never say that out loud."

"If he doesn't speak those words out loud then how do you know I intrigue him?" She asked.

"I have been with Lord Sesshomaru for many, many years. I served his mother before she left after her mates death. I was very young then, she gave me my name."

"And what is your name?"

"Lady Inu-kami called me Hoshiko, as my hair was 'as silver as the stars' at the time. Over the years, however, it has darkened. Unlike most, who's hair lightens with age. " She laughed softly again. "I suspect that it will be black by the time it is time for me to leave this world. Either that or it will have fallen out." Amaya arched an eye brow at the woman's rambling. Hoshiko smiled gently. "Forgive my rambling. I may look young in the face but my heart and spirit are old." She cast her eyes to the window. "Come, I'm sure you've had your fill of this room." She walked to the door and opened it, motioning for Amaya to follow her out. Finding that she did indeed want to stretch her aching limbs she followed the servant of Sesshomaru through the palace. She was surprised to see that the palace in which they were staying was in fact influenced by those from far away lands, things she had only heard of but never really seen. It had it's own touch as well, things had been changed over time to fit the needs-and wants- of the occupant.

"This castle…it's not like any I've ever seen." Amaya stated as Hoshiko led her through the hallways, their stone walls lined with tapestries from far off lands.

"The Inu no Taisho traveled to many different countries, to gain the alliances of demon lords all over the known world." She stated. "Of course, that was in his prime, long before he was mated to Lady Inu-kami. I suppose he found a liking in the castles of western countries, particularly those of England and France." Amaya was lead down a winding stone staircase that was lit by torches that were stuck into the wall. "He returned and had this castle built. Not long after he met his Lady and they were mated. Lord Sesshomaru grew up in this castle, living here for many years until his father died and then he left. Not to long after his mother left as well. Still young, but old enough to take care of myself, I tended to the castle and all that came with it, warding off other demons who intended on taking this place as their own.

"It was nearly seventy-five years before Lord Sesshomaru returned, having returned to tend to his duties as Lord of the Western Lands. By then most, if not all, of his fathers connections in other countries had been slain and Lord Sesshomaru had to begin building his own empire." She explained. Amaya eyed the walls around her thoughtfully. "Everything in this castle is based on that found mostly in England. From the rooms in which people stay, to the grand library in the eastern hall."

"What do you mean the rooms?" Amaya asked, noting that room had seemed rather normal to her. Hoshiko led her through more winding hallways.

"Lord Sesshomaru requested that you be placed in a traditional Japanese setting. How ever, if you venture into some of the other rooms you'll find that most of them have English styled beds, and not the futons that we sleep on. Though my lord is curious about other countries and the way they function, he does not hold the same fascination that his father held." Amaya's brow furrowed as something dawned on her. As they had been walking, not once did she feel the presence of said Lord anywhere near.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He had matters to attend to. A rebellion in one of his armies I believe. He has requested that you stay here until he returns" The servant girl seemed to be talking more to herself than to Amaya at that point, and young female thought she heard a hint of worry in the servant's voice. Yet, she found it best not to stick her nose in places it didn't belong. Instead she asked,

"Where exactly are you taking me?" He voice was light and truly curious and she felt even a tad bit excited. For now, the worries of who she would have to fight next to protect herself melted away, the shadows of passed battles were illuminated and for the time being she was free. Hoshiko pushed open another heavy wooden door. Amaya was met by a gust of fresh wind, carrying with it the scent of the ocean mingling with that of the cherry blossoms. She inhaled deeply and stepped outside, followed by Hoshiko who closed the door behind them.

"I sense no mortals near by." She stated, turning to look Hoshiko in the eyes. The servant girl shook her head back and forth several times.

"After Lord Inu no Taisho passed away and Inu-kami left demon attacks in this area were plentiful. People fled their villages and took up residence else where. Even after Lord Sesshomaru returned and the demon attacks ceased the people still didn't return, for the current Lord of the Western Lands frightened them to much." Amaya shrugged her shoulders. The absence of human scent was actually quite pleasant, the world around her was not tarnished by the sound of them calling out to each other. It was true that she didn't hate humans, she just found their intelligence dwindling and sometimes, their scent nauseating. Though she had slain many mortals she had also saved her fair share from rouge demons. Where Sesshomaru had his alliances with demons she knew quite a few mortals who would be happy to help her to repay their debt. Like the young Ayaka, not only a tailor who made her many a kimono when she needed them but also a friend and companion. Hoshiko bowed to Amaya.

"If you'll excuse me my lady. I have some of my own matters to attend to concerning the staff. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Amaya nodded her head and Hoshiko left her in the garden by herself. She looked around and sighed contently. She was sure to enjoy her stay, she would make sure of it.

* * *

"Would you like some tea Lady Amaya?" Asked one of the servants, a young fox demon who Amaya had taken a liking too. She looked up from book she was reading and nodded her head smiling happily.

"I would love some. Thank you Gorou." She said, marking her place in the book she had found in the library. She had stayed in the palace for nearly a week, and during that week she had grown close to several staff members, including Hoshiko, who had recommended the book to her. Amaya looked down at it and stroked the worn cover. It was a book of English poetry that had been translated into Japanese and brought to the palace by the Inu no Taisho himself for his mate.

She sat in an alcove in one of the many hallways in the palace beside a large window. She had fashioned a seat out a set of pillows found in one of the empty rooms. Dropping them in the corner she sat down comfortably curled up like a child. Where most would find the position in which she sat inappropriate for a lady of her status, the staff of the palace didn't mind it one bit. When Gorou returned, Amaya was once again engrossed in the flowing words of the English writers.

"You're tea is ready, if you would like it in your room." He said lightly. Amaya rose to her feet, setting the book on the sill of the window, before following the servant to her room. When she entered her room Gorou presented her with her tea, which she accepted gratefully.

"Join me?" She asked, looking up at her new friend, who shook his head sadly.

"Afraid I can't my lady. We have received word that Lord Sesshomaru will be returning today and there is preparations to be made." Amaya let out a sigh and sipped her tea quietly.

"Is that so?" She mumbled, looking out the window, knowing that as soon as Sesshomaru returned and found that she was well enough she would surly have to leave. Though she should have been happy to be on her own again she felt her chest tighten when she thought of leaving all of her newly acquired friends behind. Tightening her jaw she locked those feelings away.

"Aye' it is. He should be here soon." Amaya frowned and finished her tea. Gorou took the tray in which the tea had been placed and bowed slightly before leaving. She heaved herself to her feet and looked out the window. The sun was low in the sky and she could feel an electricity in the air, as the presence of Sesshomaru grew nearer. Without much thought she latched her sword to her hip and tied her hair back with a ribbon she had tied around the hilt. Tying her hair high she left her room and made her way through the castle, stopping to straighten up her reading place. A passing servant took the book and pillows and returned them to their rightful place.

"You look as if you're going to battle." Hoshiko commented when Amaya found her waiting at the front gate to welcome the return of her lord. Amaya huffed, her face a cold, emotionless mask.

"I might as well be." She mumbled, her ears were granted with a soft laugh from her friend. "Sesshomaru and I aren't exactly fans of each other." She said, watching the horizon. Hoshiko looked at her with soft eyes, softer now then they must have been for decades.

"I beg to differ. If my lord had wished you dead you would not be here now." Amaya said nothing to that, as it still puzzled her as to why exactly Sesshomaru had saved her, why he cared. More importantly, what was the catch. She saw him then, emerging from the forest and as he grew closer she could feet the demon blood pulsing through Hou-ou, as if the sword was threatened by the demon lords presence. Setting a gentle hand on the sheath she felt the energy-and therefore sword- calm. "Welcome back my lord." Hoshiko said, bowing deeply as Sesshomaru approached them. He said nothing in response and the servant turned to follow him, Amaya following suite. The woman was speaking quietly to the demon lord, her hands clasped in front of her as she walked in step with him. Amaya watched from behind, surprised at the calm that seemed to radiate off the demon lords body.

She ended her journey with the two when Hoshiko glanced at her before entering a room at the end of the long main hall. Amaya took that as a sign that the servant had information for her lord that could not fall upon other ears, even those of Amaya. She took her leave gracefully, retiring to the garden where she sat and watched the sun set, streaking the sky with pinks and oranges while topped with a blue that darkened to a violet and soon a white speckled black. She inhaled deeply taking in the sweet cool air which calmed her nerves. The garden was flooded with light when the door opened, she turned to see Hoshiko. She looked slightly pleased and slightly distressed.

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you." She said softly, knowing very well that Amaya had heard her. She stood from her seat at the base of the cherry tree and nodded, following Hoshiko through the palace, passing many worried faces and with her growing distress Hou-ou grew more restless at her side. Knowing that leaving the sword with one of the servants was a bad idea she had no choice but try to calm herself to keep the sword from attacking on its own accord. Sadly, it was harder than she thought it would be as she struggled to untangle the knot that had formed in her stomach. And then all at once everything seemed to die, and she felt cold and hard inside, unflinching to whatever Sesshomaru had to say to her. By the time Hoshiko knocked on the door Amaya knew Sesshomaru was behind, all her emotions had fled her and disappeared. She would deal with this as any warrior, cold as disciplined ice. Hoshiko opened the door and Amaya walked in, the door closing behind her.

The room was bare of paintings and tapestries, unlike the hallways and other rooms through out the palace. There was a bookshelf that was full of books, all in an orderly fashion with no book out of place. Sesshomaru was sitting at a large wooden desk in a high back chair, reading over a scroll, his face blank. _Reports from his armies _Amaya assumed. Coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to speak she took the liberty of announcing herself.

"You wished to see me?" She asked ice edging its way into her voice. He looked up from the paper before him his face as cold as her voice.

"We have business to discuss." He said, leaning back in the chair. And for a moment, Amaya could see the resemblance between him and his father. She could picture the Inu no Taisho sitting as his son was, reading through the reports given to him by the generals of his armies. It was amazing, as she had never once seen the Inu no Taisho in her life. Heard of him, yes, but never seen him. _It proves that his demonic essence is still strong in this room, even after all this time_. She thought.

"What kind of business?" She asked, knowing there was a catch to him requesting she stay until he returned.

"You are as much a demon as I am, are you not Amaya?"

"If you are speaking in blood terms, then yes, I am a full blooded youkai." She stated. Sesshomaru said nothing for a long minute, but she could see, and sense, his dark amusement beginning to surface.

"Then you know as well as I that you owe me a life's debt." Amaya's jaw dropped at this, causing the corners of his mouth to turn up into a smirk.

"What? For what?" She demanded, clutching her fists. Sesshomaru leaned forward slightly and looked Amaya directly in the eyes, that dark amusement causing them to glow in a way.

"Had you been left by that mountain stream you would have bled to death, not only from the wound inflicted by the demon slayers, but also by the wound inflicted by your previous battle, which you neglected to notice had reopened." He said matter-of-factly, in that cold emotionless voice of his. "Had I not brought you here you would have entered the netherworld by now." Amaya clenched her teeth in rage. But in the end she found no way out of this. From the time she was young, her mother had always told her

"Should another save you from an untimely fate you owe them a life's debt. A debt that they will decide when it is fully paid and when you are released from their hold. As a youkai this is your obligation to your breed and your blood."

_Damn my breed. Damn my blood! And damn being a full blooded youkai!_ She seethed, turning her

burning silver eyes to Sesshomaru's amused amber ones.

"What is it you wish of me…My Lord?" She asked, spitting the last words like they were acid on her tongue. _I knew there was a catch…_

_

* * *

_

**_As you can tell, Amaya isn't to thrilled about this "life debt" crap Sesshomaru is pulling. :). _**

**_Worry not. I will update soon._  
**

**~Wafflez  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**_First: Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Only Amaya and the servants.  
Second: Here is where Sesshomaru begins to question why exactly he kept Amaya around.  
Thirdly: Constructive reviews are welcome!  
Fourth: Sorry for the long delay. I'm trying I really am but writing about a demon with little emotion is not my place of expertise. School has been a real pain so I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
Lastly: If you see any mistakes I may have overlooked please let me know so I can fix them_**  
_**Arigatō mina for staying with me :)**_

_**-Wafflez  
**_

* * *

Amaya seethed in her room, glaring out the window into the cloudless night sky, snarling every now and then and pacing over the floor only to stop and stare out the window again. Sesshomaru had refused to tell her what she had to do to repay her debt. Instead he sent her to her room as "their business was concluded"

"Damn him!" She growled, stepping to her open window and eyeing the ground. Swiftly she stepped up and out, landing gracefully on the balls of her feet. She walked along the garden wall, growling to herself. "Who does he think he is? Demanding I pay 'a life debt' and yet he won't tell me what it is he wishes me to do! How is it I'm suppose to free myself from this pompous ass if I know not how?" She questioned the air around her. A gentle breeze danced through the garden, carrying with it the strong scent of the salty sea. It was as if it was trying to comfort her.

Inhaling deeply she breathed out her frustration.

"Well there's not much I can do about-" She stopped.

The air seemed to changed. It was still now, like the world was holding it's breath. Something was out there, watching and waiting. She could feel it out there, hiding in the shadows. She didn't feel threatened by what ever it was but it did make her feel uncomfortable. Slowly, she followed the wall back to the door that led into the castle. She didn't turn her back to the forest until she was inside, pressing her back against the cool wood. As soon as the door had closed the hallway was deprived of any light, as were most of the back halls at this time of night.

She was surprised to find that the darkness didn't give off a cold feeling as it did most other nights. There was something now, that made the shadows feel almost alive, warm almost. She liked it. But now was not the time to ponder about it. She looked around and let out a small sigh. She knew her way around by now, but even if she didn't she could always use her nose to smell her way through the halls. Instead of lowering herself to the status of "common mongrel", she followed the overwhelming feel of demonic energy to Sesshomaru. He was in the library, working. This didn't surprise Amaya in the slightest.

Now under his control Amaya had to wait for him to acknowledge her, instead of announcing her self.

After several minutes Sesshomaru looked up from his work. Taking that as her cue to speak Amaya opened her mouth.

"There's something lurking in the shadows at the edge of the forest." She said calmly. "I could feel it watching-" She paused, pondering what it was watching. It hadn't exactly been focused on anything in particular, but she could feel eyes watching her. "Watching me." She said finally. Sesshomaru looked unfazed by this.

"And you let it live?"

"It's not a threatening presence."

"Does it matter?" The cold tone in his voice shocked her, even though she knew it shouldn't have.

"Yes!" She nearly screeched. Sesshomaru just arched a pale eyebrow while she got her temper in check. Her mother had always taught her that attacking anything that didn't pose a threat was a disgrace to her family name. She may have put many mortals to their deaths, but it didn't mean she didn't regret it sometimes. With her temper finally under control she spoke up again. "I just thought to inform you, as this is your castle after all." The two said nothing for a long time after that, Amaya was silent out of respect, while Sesshomaru studied her. She surprised him in many ways, from the way she spoke to him, to the way she acted toward other beings, including what ever it was she felt watching her.

_How strange,_ he mused, leaning back in his chair. _She wishes to let this being live, when it means absolutely nothing to her._ He eyed her closely, watching as her silver green eyes danced across the rows of books in the library. _Such and interesting creature._

Soon, Amaya became bored with just standing there, and quite uncomfortable under Sesshomaru's gaze.

"If we're finished, I'd like to return to my room." She said with a heavy sigh.

"I expect you to be awake and ready for travel by dawn. We leave tomorrow."

"Leave? To where?" But the demon lord had returned to his work and said nothing more. Amaya sighed and left.

X X X

Amaya woke before dawn, not because she was told to, but because she felt eyes watching her. She had been lost in a dream of her mother, teaching her all the things she knew, telling her stories of battles long since passed. But the uncomfortable knot that had tied itself in her stomach woke her, and she could feel the hunger in the air, and the eyes watching her. She sat up quickly and looked around, her silvery eyes narrowed, scanning the shadows. The presence had returned and it felt much closer now, as if it were on the inside of the garden wall. She stood slowly and gazed out her window her eyes looking for anything that didn't belong.

Fog rolled in off the sea, weaving through the trees like a thick blanket of gray. The air was chilled and it would be until it was warmed by the rays of the sun. Normally the early morning fog brought with it a strange sense of peace when Amaya looked at it. But now she knew it was hiding whatever-or whoever- was watching her. She stepped away from the window slowly and made a reach for Hou-ou, finding that the sword was calm. This calmed her nerves if only a little, but there was still something that made her feel on edge. She opened her door quietly and scanned the halls, stopping a servant who was passing by.

"Yes my lady?" The young girl asked. Amaya hesitated before letting out a defeated sigh.

"I need to speak with Hoshiko. Send her here as soon as you see her." The servant girl nodded and-after bowing- walked away. Amaya had to wait only a few minutes before a sleepy eyed Hoshiko made her way down the hall. Her long, stormy hair was braided behind her back. She bowed slightly, rising to smile sleepily at Amaya.

"You wished to see me?" She asked, stifling a yawn. Amaya pulled her friend into her room.

"I need your assistance." She said, holding up her new rose colored kimono. Hoshiko nodded and set her candle down on the window sill. The two were silent for a few minutes before Amaya spoke again. "You are aware that Lord Sesshomaru and I are leaving this morning, am I right?"

"Yes." Amaya nodded.

"Hoshiko…can I tell you something? Something you can't tell Sesshomaru." She asked. The girl made a sound that Amaya took as a yes. "There seems to be something out there Hoshiko. It's watching the castle very closely…or that's what I thought at first, when I first felt it last night. But this morning I woke feeling as if it was watching me." She shuttered slightly before continuing. "And it wasn't in a pleasant way either." She turned to look Hoshiko in her violet eyes. "I'm not sure what it has in mind and though it isn't a threatening presence yet I still want you to promise me you'll be careful." Hoshiko smiled softly and smoothed out the fabric of Amaya's kimono.

"You don't need to worry about me Lady Amaya-"

"Amaya. Just Amaya." Hoshiko smiled again and nodded her head.

"Amaya. You don't need to worry about me. I watched over this castle and it's staff for seven and a half decades. I'll be just fine." Amaya nodded her head and glanced out the window at the foggy morning. "Come. Lord Sesshomaru does not like to be kept waiting." Amaya latched her sword to her hip and tied her hair up before following Hoshiko through the winding halls. When they made their way to the castle gate, Amaya noticed that Sesshomaru looked stiff, more stiff that she had ever seen him before. Could he sense the presence as well? Hoshiko bowed respectfully. "Have a safe trip." She said, rising to smile at Amaya. Sesshomaru said nothing, he only turned to leave and Amaya followed close behind.

The female felt alone, now taken away from her friends and a place she had considered a temporary home. Though she traveled close behind the demon lord, his cold presence did nothing to dispel the chilling feeling that danced over her skin. Even the rising sun couldn't warm her. She felt pathetic and weak for feeling sorrow for leaving a place where she did not belong, leaving people who she barely knew. Coming to the conclusion that these feelings would do nothing for her she locked them away only to allow frustration take their place.

The sun was high in the sky before Amaya spoke a single word, her tone was laced with boredom and irritation.

"Where the hell are we going?" She asked, only to met by silence as a reply. Groaning she ran her fingers through her hair, which had come loose some hours before. She felt it then, the unmistakable feeling of being watched. She quickened her pace until she fell in step beside the demon lord. "Lord Sesshomaru…" She whispered lowly.

"I know." Was his reply. She could tell instantly that this was not the same presence she had felt that morning and the night before. She barely had time to jump out of the way when a large panther demon leapt from the trees, its yellow eyes glowing in the afternoon sunlight. She had jumped to one side of the worn forest path, Sesshomaru to the other. But where he had landed neatly on a tree branch, she had landed hard on her hands and knees in the under brush.

_Damn!_ She thought, glaring at the skirts of her kimono. _This one isn't meant for combat like the ones Ayaka has fashioned for me!_ The skirts were to confining, making it hard for her to move her legs the way she wanted to. She rolled out of the way when a large black claw reached out for her, watching as the large cat leapt back when Sesshomaru had attempted an attack. For some reason, the large cat seemed more focused on attacking her, and dodging Sesshomaru, then trying to attack what was attacking it. While the panther was distracted by Sesshomaru, Amaya willed her claws to grow long enough to pierce the delicate fabric that wound around her body. With an angry snarl she tore the kimono, the fabric came away from her legs, tearing just above her knees and she let out another snarl.

X X X

At the sound of fabric tearing, Sesshomaru's golden eyes darted to the side in time to watch a good amount of rose colored cloth fall to the ground from the clawed hands of Amaya. Her silver green eyes had taken a brighter silver tint, instead of darkening as he had seen them do when she was angry. She shook her black hair back and drew her sword, shifting her all her weight onto her right leg. He watched as the muscles in her legs coiled as she sprung forward, the blade of her sword sliding across the thick hide of the panther demon. Blood gushed from the wound and Amaya flipped in the air, her graceful landing surprised him for a moment. She looked at him out of the corner of her silver eyes.

"You're losing your touch." She said, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. He narrowed his eyes at her, leaping away as the panther made yet another dive for the two of them. Shooting poison from his claws he listened to the painful screech that came from the beast as the poison found its way into the open wound. He watched as Amaya raised her sword so the blade was parallel to the ground. "Wings of the Phoenix." She whispered. Sesshomaru watched with mild surprise as fire erupted from below the bleeding demon. The beast wailed as the flames engulfed it, the sword in Amaya's hand gave off a glow the color of fresh blood. The stench of burning hair and flesh danced on the breeze and invaded his senses. When the flames died down all that remained was a charred corpse in a pool of boiling blood. Sheathing her sword, Amaya let out a satisfied sigh, her eyes finding Sesshomaru's. Every time they made eye contact they seemed locked in silent combat. But this time it was different. This time something passed between them that neither of them understood. Sesshomaru watched the color creep up Amaya's neck and she looked away quickly. Sesshomaru smirked and began walking, listening to Amaya's gentle footsteps behind him.

"What are you going to do about you're clothing?" He asked glancing over his shoulder and eyeing her torn kimono. She looked down.

"It's a lot easier to move in than most things I've worn. Maybe I'll have Ayaka make one based off this one for me." She said softly and Sesshomaru guessed she was talking more to herself then him. She grew silent then, her features settling into a calm, pleasant smile. He studied her quietly and she was far to lost in her thoughts to notice the demon lords eyes on her. His eyes scanned her from head to toe, taking in the strange clash of warrior strength and feminine beauty.

"Why is it you…requested I accompany you?" She asked, her silver-green orbs finding his golden ones. He just watched her for a moment. Little did the demoness know that Sesshomaru himself didn't fully understand why he had "requested"-as she put it- her company. He turned away from her and kept his eyes trained on the path ahead of him.

"My reasons are my own." He said coldly. She said nothing more to him after that, and the two walked in silence though it was not a tense silence as it had been earlier. After their fight with the panther demon(which Sesshomaru was sure he would hear about when he returned to his castle) the two had witnessed each others strength and had come to a silent alliance. He knew she was upset by being taken from the comfort and safety that the walls of his palace produced, but he could tell by the calm that radiated off of her, and the excited spikes in her aura that she was glad to be in the open again.

_**She truly is an interesting creature.**_His inner voice whispered with a slight chuckled. Sesshomaru had to agree. After traveling nearly five miles, Sesshomaru was aware that Amaya had slowed her walk until she came to a complete stop. Sesshomaru turned to cast a bored glance over his shoulder. The girl was sniffing the air. The jewel at her throat gave of a subtle glow as her eyes took on a brighter silver color.

"Papa Kitsune?" She questioned, her eyes peering deep into the forest. She looked to Sesshomaru, her gaze growing defiant. "We stop here." She said, a slight growl working its way into her words. Sesshomaru arched an pale eye brow.

"What make's you think that this Sesshomaru will just stop his travels because _you_ want to."

"Because if _this Sesshomaru _whishes for me to repay my life debt then he will stop. If not, I am willing to disgrace myself and walk away right now." She crossed her arms over her chest in rebellion. The jewel gave of a brighter glow as did her eyes.

"I'll bring you back."

"Then I'll fight you to the death." For a split second Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up with surprise. Inu youkai meant business if they threatened a superior with a duel to the death. It was a show of independence and defiance. To his own surprise he inclined his head and gave her permission to lead the way surprising himself even more by following her without arguing. A smug smile graced her lips as she led the young demon lord through the forest. Up until that point, Sesshomaru was unaware of the strong scent of fox demons. He looked at the demoness who walked less than five feet in front of him. Her aura was spiking with excitement again, excitement and eagerness. Where in the world was this woman taking him?


	5. Chapter 5

**_First: Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Only Amaya Misaki.  
Second: Again Sesshomaru is questioning not only why he's still with Amaya, but he's also beginning to feel for her  
Thirdly: Constructive reviews are welcome!  
Fourth: Sorry again for the delay. I've been sick this past week so I didn't spend much time on the computer. But don't worry, I'll have chappy 6 up by next Friday. I PROMISE!  
Lastly: If you see any mistakes I may have overlooked please let me know so I can fix them_**  
_**Arigatō mina for staying with me :)  
~Wafflez**_

* * *

It wasn't long before Amaya led Sesshomaru into a small village. The people in the village took one look at the Inu youkai and the air filled with the overwhelming scent of fear. The village was filled with demons, humans and their hanyou offspring. All watched the two powerful demons, edging away as they walked. Amaya was usually met with fear and hatred as she was known for her history of slaughtering entire villages for no reason. She began to doubt herself and turn back when she felt it. The one pinprick of calm in the sea of fear. Standing in the street fifteen feet was a fox demon. It was unusual to see him in a humanoid form but his scent was unmistakable. He smiled warmly when he saw Amaya, his eyes aglow with happiness, but dulled with age.

"Hello Amaya." He said softly. Amaya's eyes lit up and she smiled in return.

"Hello Papa." There was an audible gasp and even Sesshomaru's aura spiked in curiosity. Murmurs traveled through the crowd.

"Master Hitoshi knows this demon?"

"Is it possible she is of some relation?"

"Papa? But she is Inu youkai…he is kitsune!"

"Come. We have much to talk about." Amaya nodded and followed the kitsune demon to his hut on the outskirts of the village. "I see the young Western Lord travels with you." He said no completely acknowledging Sesshomaru, but not completely the ignoring him either.

"More I travel with him." Amaya mumble through her teeth.

"Oh?" The demon turned his eyes to her, one eye brow was arched in amused puzzlement. "You never seemed like much of follower."

"I owe him a life's debt." She said, glancing at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye. She could tell the young lord was irritated that the two were speaking of him as if he weren't there. This brought her little satisfaction and in fact it upset her a little as well.

"I see." Hitoshi sat himself down on one of the mats in his home. Amaya did the same, resting her hands on her bare legs and letting out a soft sigh. Sesshomaru rested against the wall, his eyes vacant. Though he seemed lost in thought, Amaya knew he would listen intently to what she and Hitoshi said. "How long has it been since your last visit?"

"Eight or so years I believe. Years blend together after a while when you're on your own. I tried to return but by the time I did everyone was gone and I couldn't pick up a fresh scent." She let her hurt slip into her words, watching as Hitoshi's eyes grew sorrowful.

"We found it in the best interest of the villagers to relocate." He said softly. "Hanyou , youkai and even human children were showing up dead. People were not happy about what we were doing, peacefully coinciding with each other." Amaya nodded.

"I came across a corpse not to long before my attempted return. It was horribly mangled by what seemed to be a bear youkai. But I recognized the scent of the blood as Akira's kit. Mitsuko wasn't it?" Hitoshi nodded sadly.

"Yes. Akira grew sick with grief. We lost her several weeks later. Her mate was left to raise their two young on his own. Sadly we lost him and his youngest this past winter. Misaki is the only left of her family." Amaya frowned, her eyes darkening in sadness.

"What of her mother's people? I know Akira came from a clan of Fox Demons who had taken in many hanyou over the years." Hitoshi shook his head.

"It's true they do not discriminate against anyone who bears the scent of their blood, but they live in the mountains bordering the east and the western lands. She insists on going but it's far to dangerous for a young hanyou child such as she to be traveling alone." Amaya let out a long. She knew what it was like to lose everyone you cared for. When the idea hit her she had to suppress a gasp of surprise. She cast a glance over her shoulder when she saw Sesshomaru stiffen slightly. He eyed her suspiciously, his golden eyes narrowed. Turning her gaze back to the frowning demon in front of her she grinned inwardly.

"Papa Kitsune, "She said brightly. "Sesshomaru and I could take her, since we're heading that way anyway." Amaya heard a low growl as the young demon lord rose to his feet swiftly. He stared down at her and without a word he left the hut. Amaya sighed and stood. "Excuse us." She mumbled bowing respectfully, before running after the retreating figure of Sesshomaru. "That was extremely rude you know!" She snarled. "Even someone like you must have respect for your elders."

"Assuming that I will take a half breed to the edge of my land and starting a possible war is rude as well."

"So you're saying you won't help her?"

"Hn." Amaya snarled deep in her chest.

"She's just a child! A motherless, fatherless child! She deserves a stable place with someone who can take care of her and love her!" She stopped and shook her head back and forth rapidly. "You don't know what it's like…to be alone like that." Sesshomaru said nothing, his face gave away nothing. Sighing she turned. "Fine I'll take her by myself. I can assure you that my last condition still implies if you try to stop me."

She wasn't surprised when Sesshomaru didn't follow, but her heart squeezed and she felt more than a little hurt and upset. When she re-entered Hitoshi's hut she was surprised to see a young girl sitting beside the older youkai. Her hair was a deep red-orange, black tipped golden yellow fox ears popped up from her fiery locks. Behind her, a fluffy tail-matching her ears- twitched. She watched Amaya we shining ice blue eyes that were so sad Amaya's heart squeezed. Her scent let Amaya know that this girl was Misaki, the last of Akira's children.

_So young…_She thought sadly. _Left to face this world on her own. _

"Amaya, this is Misaki." Hitoshi said, smiling sadly at the young girl. Misaki stood and bowed in respect, her long hair nearly brushed the ground. Amaya bowed it return.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said. The young hanyou said nothing in reply.

"She hasn't spoken since her fathers death. I'm afraid she may never speak again." Amaya looked at the Misaki and sighed softly.

"I believe it time we take our leave. We have a long journey ahead of us and the sooner we begin the better." Bowing, Misaki left the hut.

"Take care of her Amaya. She needs someone good and strong in her life." Amaya bowed.

"I'll try Papa Kitsune." She said softly. Hitoshi placed a hand atop her head, causing a pleased growl to escape her throat, like the purr of a cat. Hitoshi smiled lovingly. Amaya turned and left quickly, touching Misaki's arm. "Come."

* * *

The two traveled in silence the rest of the day. Amaya was lost in her own thoughts while the hanyou child was trapped in her own silence, her own mental prison, silenced by fear and grief. Amaya's senses were on high alert as they walked and she found herself growing tiered as afternoon turned to dusk and dusk brought with it the cool night. Amaya built a fire and soon had a nice plump rabbit cooking for the fox child. She watched Misaki closely as she at, her icy eyes trained on the glowing fire.

_So sad…_ Amaya's thoughts were quite. She leaned against a tree watching the fire. She was unaware of how long she sat staring until she felt something press against her side. She looked down to see Misaki curled up beside her, breathing deeply. _She's asleep. _With that, Amaya closed her eyes and said,

"Did you think I didn't know you were following us?"

As her words danced on the air, Sesshomaru stepped forward to sit gracefully across the fire from Amaya and the sleeping Kitsune. He looked just as unaffected by everything as ever.

"Hn." Amaya couldn't help but smile softly. Something inside her was glad Sesshomaru was there. The two sat in a peaceful silence, something Amaya didn't know was possible with Sesshomaru. For the longest time, Amaya just thought Sesshomaru was all about the awkward, tense silences and angry looks. Amaya found that she had become use to always sitting in silence. When Sesshomaru spoke, a small, almost inaudible yelp of surprise escaped Amaya's lips. "You called that Kitsune 'papa'." The statement was just that, a statement. It didn't require an answer yet Amaya nodded anyway.

"I did. He was more of a father to me then my true father." She found herself petting Misaki's hair the way her mother had when she was young. Sesshomaru watched her expectedly. "My father was a powerful man, known for his strength in battle. He was seen by many as a man of integrity. However, he was not only powerful but also cruel. And this cruel power was not kept secret from his children. His son maybe, but never his disgraceful daughter." She shook her head.

"For as long as I can remember my father would wake us hours before dawn to train us in the way of the sword and in advanced martial arts. Each day I would make the smallest of mistakes, being the small child I was. And each day he would beat me until I bled and cried out for forgiveness. Of course this daily act caused a problem between mates. But, having already been marked as his, and living by the golden rule that 'inu-youkai mate for life', all my mother could do was clean my wounds and tell me to be strong."

Ho-ou began to stir as the story progressed. Amaya placed a hand on her sword so not to wake Misaki.

"Gathering the blood she had cleaned from my wounds, Mother forged this sword for me. From my anger and hatred it took life. Of course, my mother kept Ho-ou away from me. She planed to give it to me when I finished my training, and I was deemed worthy of having my own sword instead of using one of hers.

"But our home was attacked by an enemy army. The four of us fought off the demons the best we could, and it was then that my mother gave me my sword. It was as good a time as any I guess. Together Ho-ou and I fought as my home fell apart around me. My brother, the apple of my father's eye, was the first to fall. His head was sliced clean off his shoulders. Of course, my father was next. My mother ordered me to run, to carry on our legacy. And so I did." She stopped and inhaled deeply, refusing to let her tears of anger and sorrow fall.

"Hitoshi found me wounded and exhausted in the forest. He took me in, helped me heal and grow. He taught me how to truly master my sword, how to control it's lust for blood and how to strengthen my bond with it. Where my father demanded perfection, Hitoshi understood that making mistakes was just apart of learning. Where father treated the sword as a mere object used to kill ones enemies, Hitoshi helped me to understand that the sword is an extension of one's arm." She sighed and closed her eyes. "He's a kind hearted demon who would do anything if it meant helping someone he cared for." She sighed again.

* * *

Sesshomaru knew that Amaya had succumbed to sleep when her hand grew still upon the hanyou's head, and her breathing became deep and slow. He watched her closely. Why had he followed the two? Why had he turned back as soon as she had left the village? Why had he felt uneasy, leaving the two alone even when they weren't truly alone.

_She owns me a debt._ He concluded, though he knew that was it.

"_**You pride driven man.**"_His inner voice laughed. "**_You followed because you __care_**_** about her**."_

"_You're wrong!" _Sesshomaru bit back a little to quickly. This caused the voice to laugh again.

"**_Am I? You ach for companionship. You yearn to have someone at your side. And for the first time you have someone to protect and you __enjoy_**_** it**."_ While the voice had been speaking Sesshomaru found himself taking a closer look at the sleeping demoness before him. The flames cast sharp shadows of her face, brining definition to her demonic features. Her high, angled cheek bones, her small nose and her pointed ears. Her clawed hand rested delicately on the hanyou's shoulder, the blood red markings danced and twisted around the pale flesh of her wrist and forearm. Identical markings wound up her legs to end just above her knees.

Something twisted inside him as he took in her beauty. It was deep in his stomach, knotting up and causing the young lord to feel sick in away. The change in his aura was so unexpected that Amaya's muscles tensed as she sensed his unease. Sesshomaru quickly composed himself, burying the feeling away and Amaya relaxed, slipping deeper into slumber.

"_**See?**"_

"_This proves nothing."_ The thought was final and all was silent after that.

Standing, Sesshomaru walked away. He journeyed only so far, still close enough to hear Amaya's strong, steady heartbeat. He wandered aimlessly, searching for anything that posed a threat. He walked late into the night finding nothing. This satisfied him and he made his way back to camp to find the hanyou child awake and alone, stirring the fire and feeding small sticks and leaves to the flame. She looked up at Sesshomaru with no fear evident in her eyes, but his highly trained eyes caught the slight tense in her muscles and her scent was laced with fear. At least she was good at hiding it from mortals.

"When did you return?" Amaya asked as she appeared with more firewood. When Sesshomaru said nothing Amaya rolled her eyes.

"You didn't sleep very long." Sesshomaru pointed out. Amaya fed some wood into the fire, a small grin tugged at her lips.

"It's nearly dawn. I slept all night." Sesshomaru was mildly surprised when he noticed the subtle change in the sky's color. "What were you doing all night?" The demon lord just looked at Amaya who muttered, "Right. Not my business."

As the sky grew lighter, Sesshomaru grew restless.

"Come." he said coldly. Amaya and the half breed looked up from what they were doing. "We leave."

"The child hasn't eaten yet." Amaya protested, rising swiftly and elegantly to her feet.

"The child will survive." Amaya snarled, flashing her teeth in anger and annoyance. Normally Sesshomaru would have just ignored her disobedience and walked away, knowing she'd follow. But today something inside him came loose from it's restraints and Sesshomaru snarled in response. A louder, fiercer, more feral snarl that was fueled by pure instinct. Amaya quieted but the rebellious fire in her eyes didn't die.

"Misaki, it's time to go." The child stood obediently and found her place at the demoness' side. The fire was put out and the trio left.


	6. Chapter 6

**_First: Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Only Amaya Misaki.  
Second: Again Sesshomaru is questioning not only why he's still with Amaya, but he's also beginning to feel for her.  
Thirdly: Constructive reviews are welcome!  
Fourth: I kept my promise! Its up! I'm sorry it's shorter than other chapters. Been real busy and such. Working on chapt 7 so IDK when that'll be up.  
Lastly: If you see any mistakes I may have overlooked please let me know so I can fix them_**  
_**Arigatō mina for staying with me :)  
~Wafflez**_

* * *

In the days to come Amaya noticed a slight change in Misaki. Her eyes had a new light to them. Dull and still partially buried by sorrow and grief, but it was there. She still didn't smile or speak, but she was communicating in her own way. She kept close to Amaya and stayed clear of Sesshomaru. Not out of fear though. Never out of fear. But out of respect instead.

_She sees him as her alpha._ Amaya realized one day. Though true foxes didn't travel in packs, fox youkai stayed close together in large packs made up of several different families, led by a single alpha and mate. Usually they were the most powerful in the clan. Amaya eyed Sesshomaru as they walked, Misaki was close to Amaya, her long hair brushing the bare skin of her thigh. _I guess I would see him as my alpha too…if I __were her that is_. Sesshomaru wreaked of power, incomprehensible power that once fully unleashed, anyone who tried to take him on was…well…Idiotic Amaya concluded

Misaki tugged on Amaya's sleeve and Amaya looked down. The young hanyou rested one hand on her stomach and the other on her throat. Amaya had learned some of the signs Misaki used in place of her words. This particular sign meant she was hungry.

"You'll eat son." She said, patting Misaki on the head. The child pouted and made a small whimpering noise. "I'm sure you can hold out." Again the child pouted but her whimpering had stopped. Amaya eyed Sesshomaru, seeing the slight amusement in his eyes as he glanced back at the two. Amaya smiled inwardly. In the days since the travels began Amaya had noticed a slight change in Sesshomaru as well. He was still cold and distant but there was something there. A protectiveness of not only herself, but also the hanyou child. Which had surprised Amaya since Hoshiko had told her that the Lord of the West had a strong distaste for half breeds, that he found them a disgrace. And though he had been more than a little hesitant to take the child in and take her to her mothers people in the mountains, he seemed almost to enjoy having her around.

While lost in her thoughts, the air around Amaya had changed drastically. It was thicker than it had been mere seconds before and Amaya could smell the strong scent of human blood on the wind. Freshly spilled and in large quantities. She slowed to a stop her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Sesshomaru…" She muttered as a strong demonic aura entered the game. Sesshomaru was tense and Amaya knew he had sensed it too. Beside her the young child was trembling violently. Amaya realized that the girl had never had to deal with any other demons then the ones she lived with. Only ever hateful humans. And to make things worse, this aura was probably ten times as powerful as she had ever felt before. Amaya felt for the girl. She had dealt with her fair share of powerful and dangerous youkai, but this presence was different, foreign to her. And in truth it frightened her. Not only because it was different, but because she recognized it. It was much stronger now, but it was unmistakable, as it was the same presence she had felt the day before she and Sesshomaru had left the Western Castle. And now, it fully intended to be a threat.

Instinctively, Amaya stepped in front of Misaki and drew Ho-ou slowly. What ever was out there had sensed them and it was heading their way, very quickly.

Sesshomaru readied himself for a fight.

Power surged all around them, enveloping the world that surrounded them and trapping them in a bubble of demonic essence. This made it damn near impossible to sense where exactly the demon was coming from. Amaya tried to use her other senses to find the enemy while her insides twisted with unease. Her nose was assaulted by the smell of blood, decaying meat and soil, her eyes saw nothing but shadowed forest and she could absolutely nothing but a heavy silence.

"Not even a heart beat." Sesshomaru said, voicing Amaya's very thoughts. His voice seemed to boom around them in the dead silence. Amaya nodded. Misaki's small claws dug into Amaya's and though the trembling had stopped, the girl wreaked of fear.

"It's like there's nothing out there."

Amaya spoke far to soon.

A monstrous beast lunched itself from the forest to their right. It was a blur of black skin and fir. A snarling mass that carried with it the smell of decaying meat and old blood. The smell of death. It had no eyes that Amaya could see and no visible ears. It stood on four legs, but soon rose to its hind legs, the muscles twisted and knotted under its thick hide. It's face was stretched into a long muzzle and its lips pulled back to show red stained teeth and black gums. Long canine teeth passed its bottom lip, looking very lethal, along with long sharp claws on both its hind, and front feet.

This was like nothing Amaya had ever seen before.

"What is it?" She gasped in disgust, her stomach lurched and she felt as if she was going to be sick. Sesshomaru had not time to answer as the beast had dropped back to all four feet and sprung toward them, its claws reaching for Misaki. Amaya spun quickly and grabbed the girl, discarding her sword and jumping into the air. She landed on a tree branch high off the ground. "Stay here." She ordered. Misaki watched her leap away with wide eyes.

Amaya landed effortlessly on the balls of her feet on the packed pathway, going straight into a run. Sesshomaru was already in a heated battle with the monster. The two were lunging at each other their claws and fangs bared. Amaya grabbed Ho-ou up off the ground, ready to charge into battle. The beast sensed her approach and knocked Sesshomaru away, charging toward Amaya. The demoness had barely enough time to conjure a barrier which shattered almost instantly when the beast collided with it. She held her sword between her body and the beast, the sharp edges of the blade cut into her palms, causing her blood to drip to the dirt. Sesshomaru's sudden, unexpected burst of rage startled Amaya and caused a feral snarl to rip from her throat. The weight of the monster and the pressure used to keep it away from her throat was putting to much strain on the blade, and it began to pulse and absorb as much of Amaya's blood as possible in order to strengthen itself.

With a powerful thrust Amaya was able to throw the youkai off of her. She lay panting for a brief moment before getting to her feet. Ho-ou was quivering, thirsting for blood.

* * *

Misaki could see Sesshomaru was standing several feet away from Amaya, the monster youkai was between them. Standing on it's bag legs the monster was nearly a meter and a half taller than Sesshomaru, it's thick muscles quivered and twitched under its black skin. From her seat in the dress, she had the perfect view of the battle field. Sesshomaru and Amaya were both ready for the next attack, their bodies tense, ready to spring. Amaya had returned her rattling sword to its sheath, despite it's obvious protest. She, like Sesshomaru, planned to fight using naught but her claws and fangs. Misaki hugged the tree trunk and watched as the battle began again.

The large beast was first to strike by lunging toward Amaya, obviously going after the weaker of its two opponents. Though Amaya was strong, Misaki knew Sesshomaru was strong yet, and the beast knew too. The two inu-youkai would make formidable opponents if they every battled one another. The beast moved with blinding speed, dropping to all fours and pushing off the ground with it's powerful back legs, its fangs bared and a horrid sound ripping from its throat. It sounded like metal scraping against metal drowned in the screams of the innocent who it had murdered. Misaki's ears went flat against her skull and even Sesshomaru and Amaya flinched at the sound. Misaki watched in anxiously as the demon charged and Amaya jumped, making away just in time.

She landed beside Sesshomaru, her aura was pulsing with irritation and pure, raw anger, the streaking colors of Sesshomaru's aura were nearly identical to the females. The two made no eye contact nor did they speak a single word as the monster reeled back around and charged again. Both moved at the same time to meet the attack head on. The two inu-youkai move as one, their movements seemed as if they had been choreographed before hand. They moved swiftly and gracefully, fueled by their anger and annoyance that this beast would stand in the way of their travel. The two looked almost as if they were dancing. A dangerous dance of death.

Misaki watched as Amaya twisted and spun around to one side of the monster, her claws slashing and stabbing into its hide. The young hanyou was amazed to see the two inu-youkai use the exact same attacks on opposite sides of the beast. The monster swiped and snapped at its attacks but the Lord of the West and the Lady of the Rain were quick to defend. Blow after blow, claws tore into the black flesh, crimson blood soaked into black fur. Yet the "dancing" youkai seemed able to avoid getting any blood on themselves, save their claws.

Finally the monstrous beast collapsed dead to the ground, muscles twitching, blood soaking into the ground. It died from both loss of blood and Sesshomaru's poisonous claws. Misaki shifted uncomfortable in the tree, trying to get Amaya's attention. The female turned and looked up from the dead demon to the tree where Misaki was stranded. Before the hanyou could blink Amaya was standing before her, lifting her off the branch and jumping down again. They landed at the edge of the pool of blood at the head of the dead youkai.

"You were injured." Sesshomaru sated as Amaya set Misaki on the ground. Misaki looked to Amaya, startled at the news.

"Its already begun to heal…" She mumbled, her hands curling into fists. Sesshomaru held out one of his hands, demanding that she show him hers. Amaya frowned and unclenched her fists, placing her hand in Sesshomaru's. "I told you it's already begun healing." She mumbled again. Misaki's nose was attacked by the scent of Amaya's blood. She had noticed it before but now it was twice as strong. There was a long gash in Amaya's palm that went clear across her hand, from her pinkie to the base of her thumb. It was rather deep but it had stopped bleeding and was beginning to stitch itself together again. Even with Amaya's ability to heal faster than any mortal, this particular wound would take up to two days to fully heal. Sesshomaru's eyes were hard, but he gave no other signs of emotion. Even his aura was gray and contained.

He lowered his head to Amaya's hand, his tongue snaked out to run along the straight gash in her palm. Misaki watched in awe as a venom, completely different from his destructive poison, seeped into Amaya's wound and sealed it off, continuing to heal it as it did. He did the same to same to her other hand before letting it go. Amaya stared at her hands, crimson blood crept up her neck.

"Th-Thank you." She said quietly. The words that came from Sesshomaru's mouth were a surprise to Misaki.

"You are welcome." It wasn't the words themselves, it was the way Sesshomaru sounded. He sounded…strange to the child. There was something deep with in his words, something that caused the blush that had crept up Amaya's pale neck to darken. Misaki looked away as the two adults stared at each other. Something was passing between the two, something that Misaki, as a child, did not understand. But as a fox, instinct told her that it was not her business and casting her eyes to the ground was the most respectable thing to do. After several long moments, Amaya's voice reached Misaki.

"Come child. Let's go find you something to eat, shall we?" Amaya was already walking away. Misaki bowed quickly to Sesshomaru and ran after Amaya, smiling to herself as she did.

* * *

**_I was rather happy with the battle and the description of the beast. Finally some action! Sorry if my other chapts have been kinda boring. I'm still working on a...external plot if you will. Things will start getting good between Amaya and Sesshormaru real soon I promise you that.  
~Wafflez_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay so updates have been a bit slow and I'm real sorry for that. I've been feeling a bit uninspired lately, but I've got a brain full of ideas that I need to write up. I'm not letting this story die like all my others have I refuse.**_

_**So Disclaimer!I own NOTHING! Only Amaya Misaki.  
Thirdly: Constructive reviews are welcome!  
If you see any mistakes I may have overlooked please let me know so I can fix them  
Arigatō mina for staying with me :) And Dōmo arigatō to all those who have commented, favorites and added my story to your story alerts. Its you guys that keep me going with this story.  
~Wafflez**_

_**

* * *

**_

Amaya studied the dead youkai late that night, trying desperatly to figure out exactly what it was. She had never seen anything like it in her life. Sesshomaru was agitated after their battle and Amaya concluded that Sesshomaru hated not know as much as she did. She let out an irritated groan and ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't know what the hell this thing is!" She growled. "It smells like a demon but I'm unsure what type of demon. And it carries with it the smell of death."

"It is not of our world." Sesshomaru said from where he stood.

"What do you mean?"

"There is no being remotely close to this abomination anywhere in our world."

"How can you be so sure?" Even as the question left her mouth, she found that what Sesshomaru was saying made sense.

"You said it smells of death. Does anything in this world smell like death besides a corpse itself?" Amaya shook her head, muttering under her breath.

"Then what is it?" She growled resisting the urge to kick the dead creature at her feet.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't know. But he will find out." Amaya glanced back at their camp. She wasn't about to let Misaki sleep on the ground tonight. Even with both she and Sesshomaru awake and on high alert, she insisted that the child sleep in a tree. She could hear Misaki's fluttering heart beat as she slept and dreamed. She turned her gaze to Sesshomaru, who seemed to be listening to the hanyou child's heart beat as well.

"What about your mother?" She asked. The demon lord arched an eye brow as his eyes found hers. "She still lives, no?"

"Yes."

"And she is much older than either of us. Centuries older. Surely she must know something of this demon." Sesshomaru eyed her for a moment.

"That could be true." the two stared at each other in surprise. Sesshomaru was surprised that the girl had thought of something that was just shy of brilliant, and Amaya was surprised that Sesshomaru had agreed with her. For the first time the two were in perfect agreement about something. They would go to Sesshomaru's mother and pray that she knew something of the demon who had attacked them.

"When do we leave?"

"Now."

"Now? But Misaki..." Amaya looked back at the tree where Misaki slept. She couldn't just leave the child. If she woke up and found them gone she would surely be upset.

"We will take her with us." Amaya grinned, her eyes lighting with amusement.

"You don't like the thought of leaving her any more than I do." She said matter-of-factly.

"Hn."

"Admit it Sesshomaru. You care for her don't you?"

"I, Sesshomaru, care for no one." Amaya shook her head.

_You can lie to yourself all you want Sesshomaru. But I can see the truth._ Amaya turned and jumped into the tree where Misaki slept. Lifting the child into her arms she readied herself for another jump. The child stirred and opened her eyes slowly. "Don't worry Misaki. We're taking a short side trip." Amaya whispered, shifting the child to her back. Misaki just sighed and rested her head sleepily on Amaya's shoulder. Amaya dropped to the ground next to Sesshomaru. The demon lord conjured a cloud which formed beneath the two. Amaya closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling she got from flying, losing herself in thee sound of Misaki's deep breathing and fluttering heart beat and drowning in Sesshomaru's presence.

She felt a warm blush creep up her neck as she thought back to earlier that afternoon. Sesshomaru had been so gentle with her, so protective. As if he truly cared about her well being. The way he had looked at her afterword made the blush deepen and she had to take long, deep breaths to keep her heart beat at a normal rate. Sesshomaru glanced at her curiously and she lowered her head, her hair fell in a dark curtain around her, blocking her face from view. _Who am I kidding? He's obviously smelled the sudden change in the air. God I'm an idiot._ She silently cursed herself. She let out a long sigh. _Anyway, stop flattering yourself. You heard him, he cares about no one. But I know he's lying about that. Or is he?_ Sighing again Amaya let her mind wander for the rest of the journey.

X X X

It was dawn when they landed. They had traveled north west, climbing higher and higher with each passing hour. It got to the point that even Amaya's highly trained eyes could no longer see the ground below them through the clouds that had formed. She found herself wondering where exactly the InuKami lived after the death of the Inu no Taisho. Clouds rolled on below Amaya as Sesshomaru landed on a mountain top. Amaya looked around blankly.

"Your mother lives...here?" She asked softly. Sesshomaru said nothing, just motioned for her to follow him through the snow. The two didn't travel long before they were bet by a group of guards. They bowed their heads to Sesshomaru but eyed Amaya.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your mother has been expecting you for some time now." One of the guards said. "She said nothing of you bringing others with you, however." He said, his russet colored eyes slid to Amaya who let out a defensive growl.

"Feisty little wench isn't she?" Another muttered. Amaya narrowed her eyes.

"You'd think they'd have more respect for a woman who is clearly their superior. Not only that, but you think the fact of whom they serve would teach them something. After all, they serve a woman do they not?" Amaya said smoothly, her voice laced with acid and power. The jewel at her throat gave off a subtle blue glow in the gray light of the dawn. Misaki let out a soft giggle from her place on Amaya's back and Sesshomaru looked at her with eyes that glowed with amusement. The two guards let out angry growls which was met by a feral snarl from Sesshomaru. A third frowned, an exasperated sigh escaped his lips.

"Forgive them my lady. Sometimes my sons forget that they are royal guards and no longer pups." Amaya smiled at the older guard. At least someone had some respect. "If you'll follow us, your mother is awaiting your arrival." The guards all turned and led the trio through the snow. They were led into a cave which spared them from the freezing winds that had picked up and had Misaki shivering violently, despite the instinctive spike in Amaya's body temperature. The girl bit down on her lip and tried to stop the shaking that had overtaken her body, but it was no use. Amaya held her close to her chest as they walked. Sesshomaru glanced at the child, his brow furrowing in displeasure. Amaya willed her body to grow warmer in an attempt to comfort Misaki.

"Give her to me." Sesshomaru ordered. His voice was softer than usual, yet still demanding, almost...fatherly. Amaya's eyes widened in surprise. This had obviously shocked the others as well, since they all stopped and turned. "You're going to use to much energy trying to warm her that way." Amaya knew that Sesshomaru would be able to produce more heat without using so much energy, and she knew that it would be better for Misaki. So, obediently, Amaya handed Misaki over. The child protested by gripping the front of Amaya's kimono. The fight didn't last long, however, and soon Misaki was cradled against Sesshomaru. She curled into his chest and closed her eyes. The group continued to walk and Amaya kept glancing at Sesshomaru, grinning to herself.

_I knew he cared._

X X X

Sesshomaru glanced at Amaya. Her emerald eyes were glittering and a small grin graced her features. He wondered what it was she was grinning about but he put it from his mind as it was not important. His gaze slid to the hanyou in his arms. Her fingers were twisted into the fabric of his clothing, her small frame was still trembling, but not as badly as before. She had fallen asleep again while her body heated up, her breathing was deep and even. At least she was warm again.

The gave floor made a steep incline which told Sesshomaru that they were closing in on his mothers palace.

"To be honest, I didn't think your mother would live _in_ a mountain." Amaya said, looking to Sesshomaru.

"Mother enjoys her privacy. She was never one to meet with delegates who came to see Father. She tended to spend her time in the library or her garden."

"Hoshiko made her sound like a lovely person, inside and out." Sesshomaru was nodding in agreement. Before he could think, words were escaping his lips.

"Were you close with your mother?" Amaya, twisting her hair into a braid, nodded.

"When your father is ruthless and cruel, your mother is the only real parent you have." Her eyes glazed over and she stared off into space, her face had been wiped clean of all emotions yet her eyes were full of pain. Sesshomaru realized with slight surprise that he didn't like it when she was upset. But before much else could be said, Amaya's eyes widened and she nearly fell over as she stared forward. "This is your mothers home?" Sesshomaru nodded and his eyes glided over the compound before him.

The compound was laid deep with in the mountain, surrounded by a barrier of swirling demonic energy. The cavern housed nearly two hundred demons that lived with in the compounds building. There were different pretty courtyards and buildings. Grass grew lush and green through out the cavern with trees, flowers and herbs. Humans mingled within the mass of demons, and most of them were seen in the fields, while others were seen chatting with demons and their mates. At the heart of the layout, nearly a dozen guards stood outside the center building. And that was only at the front.

"Seems your mother didn't share your fathers love for Western architecture." Amaya stated with a slight grin.

"Architecture, no. Furniture, yes." The older guard, Akio, chuckled. Amaya smiled and the guards led them down to the compound. A few demons and mortals bowed their heads as the group passed by, but Sesshomaru paid them no mind. The guards led them to the center building."You're mother is awaiting your arrival in her library." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Come." he said gently, leading Amaya up the steps and into the building. Amaya kept pace as he led her to the library.

"I can carry her now, if you'd like." Amaya said softly. Sesshomaru nodded and Amaya took the waking Misaki into her arms. Sesshomaru felt slightly empty with the child gone from him. It was comical though, for as soon as his body heat was gone Misaki was awake and alert. She looked around confused, her eyes growing worried. "Calm yourself child. We are in Lady Inukami's home now." Misaki squirmed in the demoness' arms, and Amaya set her down.

Sesshomaru watched them, interested by the interaction between the two. Misaki held to the bottom of Amaya's kimono, her small face was very serious. Amaya rested a hand atop the girls head, causing her ears to twitch. The child let out a soft fox like purr. Amaya smiled softly at the child and there was something deep with in her eyes that Sesshomaru had a hard time figuring out what it really was. Longing maybe? He motioned for the two to follow, and he continued their journey through the castle.

X X X

Amaya followed Sesshomaru closely until they came to a door deep within the compound. Amaya hadn't even come to a complete stop before a voice called from within.

"Come in."

Sesshomaru slid the screen open and stepped inside, Amaya glided in with Misaki attached to her side. Amaya glanced around the room. The shelves were littered with scrolls and western books and different trinkets. There was a large wooden desk with an equally large leather chair in the center of the room. It was nearly identical to the desk found in Sesshomaru's office in the Western Castle.

The woman who sat at the desk was engrossed in a yellowed scroll, her beautiful face was twisted into distaste. Sje was pale with sharp cheekbones, a narrow noses, bright amber eyes and full pale pink lips. Jagged magenta markings decorated each of her cheeks and a single magenta marking lined each of her upper lash lines. Fine silver hair fell in a silky waterfall along her back, one pale eye brow was arched as she red, the violet crescent moon in the center of her brow was brushed by her silver locks. One clawed finger tapped the desk at which she sat before she looked up. All the stress and confusion melted away as she made eye contact with Sesshomaru and her eyes took on a playful, motherly gleam.

"It took you longer to arrive then I thought it would." She said casually, her golden eyes sliding from her son to Amaya. She examined her for what seemed like far to long when in all reality the older demoness had taken in all of Amaya's details in mere seconds. "Tell me your name." She ordered.

"I am Amaya of the Rain." Amaya said quickly, bowing in respect. Sesshomaru walked away to leave Amaya to his mother. The InuKami stepped around her desk and walked toward Amaya.

"Of the rain? You carry a blade of fire, do you not? The phoenix blade I believe."

"You know of Hou-ou?"

"Many do. Warlords both mortal and demon alike thirst for the power that your sword contains." She stated, quite matter-of-factly. Amaya frowned. The InuKami turned her gaze to Misaki. "And your name?" She questioned, her voice was softer yet still as demanding.

"The child doesn't speak my lady." Amaya stated.

"Does she know not how?"

"I suspect she does. Her voice fled after the death of her family."

"She is of kitsune decent." This was not a question, just a mere observation, yet Amaya nodded anyway.

"Yes my lady. We share a foster father. "

"Hmm." The InuKami turned away from the two.

"Lady InuKami. We've come to you-"

"I know why you've come." The lady sat elegantly in her chair. "And I'm afraid I can't help you."

"What?" Amaya received a sharp glance from Sesshomaru and a nearly inaudible snarl while his mother cool stare did not falter. "What do you mean you can't help us?" The InuKami stood again.

"Aya." She called. One of the doors at the other end of the room slid open. "Please show my son and the Lady of the Rain's ward to their rooms. I wish to speak to my son's companion alone." The demon who had entered bowed and motioned for Sesshomaru and Misaki to follow. Both seemed hesitant to leave and this appeared to interest the InuKami. But they followed Aya out of the library. "You never did tell me the child's name." The bored tone in the InuKami's voice frustrated Amaya and it took ever fiber of her being not to lash out.

"Her name is Mi-Sa-Ki." She spat each sylable of Misaki's name at the InuKami to hint at her frustration. The InuKami let out a theatrical sigh.

"Lady Amaya-"

"Amaya." The demoness muttered. The InuKami nodded.

"Amaya. You must understand that I wish to help you but I cannot."

"Why?" Again the InuKami sighed, but this time it was a true sigh and her age seemed to show through her elegent and beautiful mask.

"You know of my mate, am I correct?"

"Of course. The Inu no Taisho is a very well known warlord."

"Yes. And as such he had many enemies. This made them my enemies as well. If any of those who are still living found that we knew on another, it would be disastrous for the both of us. Your power and my knowledge...is very dangerous when combined." Amaya looked at the InuKami and shook her head rapidly.

"That-"

"There are things I know. Things my husband knew that no one else could ever know. Should ever know. And one of those things has to do with the reason you are here today." Amaya sighed defeated.

"Please." She whispered brokenly. "I need to get Misaki to her Mother's clan in the mountains to the east. It's the only family she's got and I can't risk her getting killed when I'm attacked again." This caused the InuKami's eye brows to shoot up.

"'When'?" She questioned. "Do you believe you will be targeted again?" Amaya nodded. "Why is it you believe this?"

"This...demon who attacked had a familiar presence. One that was nearly identical to a presence I felt while I was staying in the Western Castle. I think they may be connected."

"Have you told my son?" Amaya shook her head. "And why not?"

"I don't want him to know. He has to many battles of his own to fight...I don't want him fighting mine too." The InuKami narrowed her eyes for a moment before letting out a long sigh.

"If that is what you wish, I will not tell him." She sat at her desk once again. "Aya!" The small demon who had escorted Sesshomaru and Misaki away appeared for the second time. "Please take Lady Amaya to her room." Amaya felt her heart drop. "I suggest you rest, as your journey has no doubt been tiering."

"You're-"

"And for the sake of the child, leave her in her room when Aya comes to fetch you and my son. I'll tell you what I know after supper." Though Amaya's heart soared and she felt truly grateful to the InuKami, she kept herself composed and bowed.

"Thank you my lady." She said. The InuKami bowed her head and Amaya was ushered from the library.

X X X

The room that Amaya was led to opened with a rather large sitting room. It was almost like a tearoom in the layout of the tatami mats. There was a low table, an assortment of the sitting cushions called zabuton, and a traditional hearth. There were several vases of flowers around the room and the colors were mostly reds and corals. Off to the side was another door that led to her sleeping quarters.

"The InuKami requests that you do not wander off. She would appreciate it if you would stay here until you are summoned."

"I understand. But first, I would like a bath." Aya nodded her head.

"One of the other servants will take you to the baths when you are ready."

"Of course." Aya left and Amaya sat heavily on one of the mats in the center of the room. Rubbing her face she let out a long sigh. This was all to much. Far to much was happening in such a short amount of time. The attacks, the strange presences and now she felt her heart speed up anytime she thought of Sesshomaru. She shook her head and took a deep breath. _This is ridiculous._ The thought harshly.

A small, timid knock at the door brought Amaya from her thoughts. The screen slid open and Misaki stood in the opening. She did move from her spot, her ice blue eyes were asking permission to enter.

"You can come in Misaki." The child hurried in as soon as she was told she could. "You don't like being alone do you?" Misaki shook her head. "I wouldn't like it either." Mindlessly Amaya began running her fingers through Misaki's hair, frowning as she did. "Hmm...why don't we go take a bath and I'll braid your hair for you." Misaki's face lit up and she nodded. With that Amaya stood and slid open the shoji screen door, stopping a passing servant. "Would it be possible for you to direct my ward and myself to the baths?"

"Oh. Of course my lady. If you'll follow me." Amaya motioned for Misaki and the two followed the servant. Without so much as a second thought, Amaya immediately began searching for Sesshomaru's presence. He was deeper within the compound than she and Misaki and that caused unease to bubble up inside her. She disliked being this far away from him. The servant turned her glowing cat like eyes to Amaya. "Is there something bother you, my lady?" She asked. Amaya shook her head.

"No. Everything is fine." She lied. Misaki let out a snort and Amaya shot her a sharp glance, as if to say "no one asked your opinion". The child just smiled innocently but Amaya knew she knew. _But...what is there to know...?_ She wondered, looking to Misaki. As she watched Misaki's wise, child eyes stare straight ahead she was hit by an image of Sesshomaru. Her heart leaped into her throat and her eyes widened. _Kami..._ she thought. _I think I'm in love with Sesshomaru..._

_

* * *

_

_**I realize that this ending came abruptly but I decided that it's time for Amaya to realize that she feels SOMETHING for Sesshomaru. That and the Chapter was so very long and it didn't seem to want to end so I've decided to split it into two separate. This means that chapter eight is already started. I can't promise a quick update, but I will update. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**~Wafflez **_


End file.
